


Until Dawn Do Us Apart

by DCQ_GameCrasher



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCQ_GameCrasher/pseuds/DCQ_GameCrasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Until Dawn Story with my personal Oc, Lexine. Main Pairing at the beginning is gonna be Beth/Oc (yes, lesbian couple), but may or may not (since the Story will be based on your descisions later on) lead to the Pairing Sam/Oc. Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disclaimer For Them Critics

I do not own any of the characters from Until Dawn. I also don't own the plot. All I own is my Oc Lexine Wilder.

I've only watched a little bit of the game play of Until Dawn from H20Delirious and his Let's Play. I've watched his first Episode which includes the prologue and some of chapter 1 of the game play. Since my PS4 is arriving this week and it includes Until Dawn as the starter game I thought it'd be wiser to wait before I finish the game myself instead of spoiling all of the excitement for myself by watching other peoples Let's Plays. This means that I'll update this Story based on how far I am at the game.

The idea of creating a story in which the Oc is homosexual and has a relationship with another female character has been in my head for quite some time now and since I fell in love with the game Until Dawn the first time I saw it I was like: THIS IS IT! THIS IS MY MOMENT! Another factor was that I have not found one single fanfiction about this awesome game yet and wanted to inspire other writers to write fanfictions for it too. (Also I don't really like any of the guys in this game since they're either creepy *cough* Josh *cough*, weird, cocky or just plain boring...I don't like them...)

Alright! That's it! I hope you enjoy this (probably) very first fanfictin about Until Dawn. May the creators of this horror game be blessed!


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Butterfly Effect: A tiny butterfly flapping its wings today may lead to a devastating hurricane weeks from now. The smallest decision can dramatically change the future. Your actions will shape how the story unfolds. Your story is one of many possibilities. Choose your actions carefully.

 

****Sam****

 

"Oh my god! I can't believe you actually did this." Emily whispers excited towards Jessica after she placed the faked letter down on the counter.

"Shh, shh, shh..." Jessica tries to hush her. This is just so mean. Hannah is my best friend and never did anything wrong to them. At first I tought it would be a harmless little prank, like whipped cream in the shoes or toothpaste on the door handle, so I can't help but feel like this is taking it too far.

"Don't you guys think this is a little bit cruel?" I voice out my thoughts, worried for Hannahs feelings.

"Oh come on, she deserves it." Jessica replies snobby. This makes me slightly agitated so I try to argue with her,

"It's not her fault that she has a huge crush on Mike-" But Jessica manages to cut my words off by replying,

"Hannah's been making the moves on him. I'm just looking out for my girl Em." Before I even get the chance to try again and stop them from this cruel joke on Hannah, Emily falls for Jessica's words and says,

"Just because he's class Prez doesn't mean he belongs to everyone...Mike is my man." During this they make their way to the foyer where Ashley and Matt are waiting, me trailing behing them.

"Hey, Em. I'm not anybody's man." I can hear Mike tell her.

"Whatever you say, Darling!" Emily replies while I'm making my way up the stairs to warn Hannah about what's going on. I look around, but I'm not able to find her.

"Hannah!" I call out, but no answer. I'm so worried about her. Why would they do this to her, if they know how she feels about Mike. It's not her fault. She didn't do anything wrong! I have to find her before something bad happens.

 

****Normal POV****

 

Ashley giggles as she hides behind the slide door of the fireplace, while Matt hides in the closet, ready to film the oncoming action. Emily and Jessica hide under the bed, giggling like little school girls.

"Oop!...She's here...Shh!" Emily whispers towards Jessica and tries to keep her and herself quiet, noticing that Hannah is arriving at the scene.

"Mike?" Hannah whisper-yells in the hallway. A candle firmly clutched in her left hand. Not receiving any answer she walks towards the guest room and opens the door, closing it behind her immediately.

"Mike?" she asks into the room to make sure the awaited person is actually there.

"It's Hannah."

"Hey, Hannah." Mike coolly greets her and steps forward a bit.

 

****Lexine****

 

After finishing my cigarette I make my way back to the kitchen where I see Beth, my beautiful and totally awesome girlfriend of three years looking out the window with a half dreamy half thoughtful look on her face. It's obvious that her head is somewhere in the clouds right now, since she didn't seem to notice me coming back into the kitchen. Shamelessly taking advantage of her far away state I manage to sneek up on her and throw my arms around her.

"Boo!"

"AH!" she yells, turns in my arms so she's facing me and hits me playfully

"Oh my god, Lex! Don't scare me like that!"

"Ouch! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I mock my hurt from her hitting me.

"You just looked so peaceful, I couldn't help myself." I tell her and lean forward to give her a short kiss.

"Hmmm..." Beth hums afterwards and seems to be drifting away in her thoughts again.

"What's on your mind?" I ask her corious.

"Oh, nothing. Just..."

"Mindlessy staring out into the creepy dark woods, waiting for the psycho killer to pop up?" I joke and finish the sentence for her.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." she says, each word dripping with sarcasam.

"No. I was thinking about everything...About what'll happen now after college, about the future, about us." Woah! I didn't see that coming.

"O-kay...Should I be worried about something?" I carefully ask.

"I didn't mean it like that, Lex. Actually I...uhm...wanted to tell you that I'm gonna say yes."

"Yes? To what?" I demand, not knowing what she is talking about.

"To the question you asked me a week ago. You remember? When you told me about the property you bought in California to finally open your tat-studio."

Now I remember! I've always loved drawing and that went a whole new level when I got my first tattoo at 16, the word 'Faith' written in beautiful cursive letters across mit right hip. I got so interested in this kind of art that I became a tatoo artist myself. I admit that most of my life has not been very legal, but it never was too worse. I had my fair share of Juvie and a small criminal record for minor crimes. Never drugs or anything like that though! Anyway, after I had been trained as a tattoo artist I decided to open up my own studio with my own designs and saw the perfect opportunity in the state California. I seized a chance and bought a property where I could open my shop. What I hadn't thought of in the heat of the moment however was that I had to move away from my girlfriend, so I did what any other person would have done if they'd been with their partner for such a long time: I asked Beth to move with me. To live together with me. And she just gave me her answer. She said yes...Wait...

"What are y-...Wait...You mean-" I stutter like an idiot, still trying to process her answer while she only nods her head. After a while I finally manage to get a hold of myself,

"Holy-holy shit, Beth! That's-...I- I love you so much!" With a happy laugh I take her into my arms and spin her around.

"I love you too." she says with a small and suprised laugh of her own.

"Oh man. We're really gonna do this. We're moving to Cali, babe." I state, still a little dazed. All of sudden I think about what that would mean for Beth and her life here,

"But what about you? I mean, aren't you gonna miss Hannah and Josh? And what about the job offer you got at-" I keep rambling until her voice stops me.

"Lex, calm down. I had a week to think about this and my mind is set. I love you and I want to be with you." As she says that my heart does a somersault at her words and I feel like the happiest person alive. All this time we remain in a loving hug.

"Of course I will miss my brother and sister, but it's not like we're worlds apart. We can still visit each other. And I will find something different in Cali. All I know for sure is that I won't leave you. You're stuck with me now."

"Oh well...guess I have to live with that." comes my cheeky reply. I move closer for another kiss, but suddenly Beth breaks our hug and walks closer to the window she was looking out of before I came to the kitchen.

"Hey...Did you see that?"

"See what? I didn't see anything. Maybe you're just imagining things." I tell her a little annoyed for not getting more lip on lip action.

"No, there was someone. Dad said it'd just be us this weekend."

"You know, when I said that thing with the psycho killer earlier I was just joking." Instead of easing her up like I originally intended to do with my words, they only seem to make her worry even more, so I walk up behind her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps it was a deer or some other kind of animal. We are in the woods after all."

"No. No, I did see someone" Beth keeps insisting.

"Josh?" she tries calling her older brother who is still passed out on the counter from drinking too much, his buddy Chris right on the other side in the same state.

"Forget it, babe. He and Chris are done for the night. No way are they waking up after chugging those." I point out the obvious, holding up one of the empty 'Jeremiah Cragg' bottles.

"Jeez Josh..." Beth sighs amused and shakes his shoulder.

"Once again brother you've outdone us all."

"You want me to take a look around?" I ask her.

"No, it's fine." Not beliving her, because of the concerned sound in her voice I raise an eyebrow, making her go into defensive mode.

"Really! It is! You are probably right, it was just my imagination."

"Well...then...No one's around...our friends aren't present...It's just us two..." I tell her suggestively and come closer to her with each word until she's trapped betweet me and the counter.

"And what exactly are you suggesting, Miss Wilder?" she plays along, casually throwing her arms around my neck.

"Well, Miss Washington. I was thinking about this." I lean forward and give her a loving kiss, which soon turns pretty intense and passionate. Just as I'm about to take it even further by putting my hand under her grey sweater she stops me.

"Lexine, wait! What about Josh and Chris?"

"Come on, Beth. They're out cold. And besides..." I put my lips very close to her ear and whisper,

"It's kinda hot, don't you think? The thrill of being caught?" I slowly pull away again to look into her eyes, desperately hoping to see the confirmation in them to continue our make out session and I am not disappointed.

"You are such a pervert."

"You know you love it." And with that we fall into another hot kiss. I lift her up on the counter as she hooks her legs around my waist. Her hands are now supporting herself on the counter and I reach out for them, but instead feel a piece of paper that has not been there before I left the kitchen.

"The hell is this?" I murmur, which gets Beth's attention. She hops off the counter and we read what is written on the paper, which I now realize is addressed to her sister, Hannah.

 

_Hannah_

_You look so damn hot_

_in that shirt..._

_but I bet you're even_

_hotter out of it._

_Come to the guest room_

_at 2.00 am ;)_

_Mike_

_xxx_

 

"Holy fuck..." I sigh annoyed.

"Oh my god" Beth agrees.

"What'd our naive sister get herself into now?" she asks the still passed out Josh and for some strange reason I can't help but feel uneasy.

 

****Normal POV****

 

"I got your note." Hannah tells her long time crush, Mike.

"Glad you could make it." he replies and grins like an idiot, while Hannah nervously fidgets around.

"Maybe we should start with a little...you know, making out and see where it goes from there." Mike tries to persuade her. It works and Hannah slowly but surely begins to unbutton her black blouse.

"Ohhhhhh hell yeah." Mike whispers to him self, clearly starting to enjoy the show. But the strip is interupted by Jessicas shocked voice,

"Oh my God! She's taking her shirt off!"

"What...? Oh my god!" Hannah says as she realizes that it's not only her and Mike in the guest room. She crosses her arms over her nearly exposed chest.

"Matt!?" she yells embarrased as said boy steps out of the closet with a phone on a selfie stick, which he is using to record everything.

"What are you doing here?!" By now Ashley, Jess and Emily are also standing in the room, no longer hiding.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Hannah-" Mike tries to apologize upon noticing Hannahs humiliation.

"Hannah!" Sam yells as she bursts into the guest room, but unfortunately she's already too late.

"-this all got outta hand, but..."

"Hannah, hey, honey...Don't...it's just a..." Mike's and Sam's rambling continues. Hannah is beyond humiliated and feels a deep pain in her chest because of being played like that.

"Mike...!" And just like that she storms out of the room and into the cold of the woods, unknowingly to the danger which lurks there.

"...stupid prank." Sam finishes her sentence, but Hannah is long gone.

"Uh...damn!" Mike speaks, unable to handle the current situation.

"You guys are jerks. You know that?" Sam yells at them with anger upon her best friend being humiliated like this, before running after her,

"HANNAH!"

 

****Lexine****

 

"Wait...who was that?" I ask as I see someone pass outside the window.

"I told you I saw someone!" Beth exclaims.

"Damn...What are they doing? It's dangerous out there."

"You got that right." Beth walks over to her older brother and tries to wake him up.

"JOSH! JOSH!..." she shakes him, but he is not responding.

"Fuck." I follow Beth to the foyer to tell our friends about the person outside.

"Guys! There's someone outside!" she yells, but suprisingly the foyer is completely empty and our friends are running towards the exit.

"What the hell...?" I whisper to myself, unsure of whats going on. Since it's freezing outside Beth and I put our jackets on and go after them.

"Hannah!" I can hear Sam yell into the woods as me and Beth make our way towards them. Shit. So it was Hannah who ran outside. I bet it has something to do with that stupid note. What did those idiots do this time?

"What's going on? Where's my sister going?" Beth demands and shoves Mike and Matt out of the way. I am not too far behind her.

"Ugh, it's fine...she just can't take a joke..." Jess tells her with a unconcerned voice.

"It was just a prank, Han!" Emily yells out.

"What did you do?!" Now Beth is furious, which makes two of us.

"Yeah...And that fucking note of yours!?" I hiss into Mike's face, since it was signed with his name.

"We were just messing around, Lex...It wasn't serious-" Mike tries to ease me up, but only ends up making me more angry than I already am. Those fucking childish games they play have always been going on my nerves.

"You JERKS!" Beth yells at them and suddenly runs into the dark woods after her sister.

"Hannah! HANNAH!"

"BETH!" I try to stop her, but she's already gone.

"FUCK!" I storm back inside to grab one of the guns I brought up here with me from the shooting range down the mountain and go back outside to go after my girlfriend and her sister. I have gun licence and know how to handle a rifle from my dad, who is a cop in Germany, where I originally come from.

"So...should we go after her?" I can hear Mike ask and angrily yell at him

"I think you've done enough, don't you?!"

"What's with the gun!?" Matt nearly screams after seeing the rifle in my hands.

"My girlfriend and her sister are running around in the woods. In the dark. ALONE!" I reason.

"Still don't know why you'd need a gun. I mean...shit Lexine."

"Wild animals, bears, wolfs..." I list the multiple threads these woods could hold, but the bunch didn't seem too convinced, so I tell them the real reason why I want the firearm with me.

"And Beth said she saw someone outside the cabin earlier...Look. I'm just taking precautions. Fact is: it's dangerous! Okay!" I remove the gun safety and begin to run down the same path Beth went.

"We'll talk about this bullshit when I'm back." I manage to yell over my shoulder, before I disappear into the Blackpine Woods. I've been follwing the two different footprints to a set of wooden stairs. The snow is getting heavier with each passing second and makes it hard to see.

"BETH!...HANNAH!" I scream, but receive no answer. Shit! What if they got hurt. I can't loose Beth. Not now. Not ever! I have to keep looking, the oncoming snow storm doesn't matter. I have to find Beth and Hannah and get them back to safety. Fucking Mike and his fucking friends with their fucking antics. I come across a forked path and am unable to make out any footprints.

"BETH!" I yell as loud as I can, but just like before I don't get an answer.

"Fuck..." I decided to go for the path on the left, but before I can take a step forward I hear a strange noise behind me.

"Who's there?!" I yell as I spin around and point the rifle towards the noise. I think I see something in the bushes and squint my eyes at it. Suddenly I hear another strange sound, which makes me look away. I am able to make out the bright flicker of a distant fire for a few seconds. It looks as if someone was using a flamethrower.

"What the-" A weird screech and the rustling of bushes cuts me off midsentence and makes me point my rifle up again. There really way something there! I can't help but feel a bit uneasy now. Feels like I'm being watched. There is no time to waste! I get a hold of myself and run down the path, only to end up at a small cliff. I want to jump down, but the weather is not on my side. The snow storm has begun and I can't see a damn thing.

"Beth...BETH! BETH!" No answer. The snow storm is too heavy. I have to go back to the cabin, or I'll get myself killed. I've failed to find them. With a heavy heart and a unreadable expression I am able to find the way back from where I came from.

 

****Normal POV****

 

Ashley, Emily, Jess, Matt, Mike and Sam are all sitting in the foyer, waiting for the three girls to come back. Most of them wear worried expressions on their faces, since a heavy snow storm has begun a few minutes ago while others are impatient from waiting for so long. Just as Sam is about to say something the front door opens and someone steps in.

"Lex..Lexine...LEXINE! What happened...Where-where are Beth and Hannah?" Sam asks her as she jumps up and puts her hands on Lexine's shoulders, but the black haired girl doesn't say a word and continues to stare at the ground.

"Hey..." Sam says softly and makes her look up. Everyone else has made their way to Lexine and they are now able to see that her blue eyes are glazed with tears. After what feels like hours Lexine starts to talk in a shaky voice:

"I couldn't find them. The snow storm was too heavy and I-I had to go back I-" Her words are caught in her throat and it seems as if she is unable to talk anymore. Sam directs her over to one of the armchairs and makes her sit down. The room is now in uproar.

"Holy shit..."

"Oh god!"

"Fuck..."

"I'll call the cops."

"I'm gonna wake Josh and Chris." Lexine is unable to hear anything. All she can do is sit there and see everyones lips moving, one of them being Sam who is trying to get a respond from her, but she can't talk. She can't move. She can't hear. Everything is a blur. Life would never be the same again after this day and all because of one harmless prank.

 

 

 

_The word 'happiness' would lose its meaning if it were not balanced by sadness. ~ Carl Jung_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And remember: Positive Feedback = More Chapters ;D


	3. 1. Memento Mori - Part 1

 

 

****Lexine****

 

_"Hey, this is Lexine. I'm either not home right now or don't wanna talk to you, so leave a message and if I think it's important enough I'll call back. *Beep*"_

"Hey Lex, uhm...It-It's Josh. Listen. I just wanted to make sure you come to the annual Blackwood winter getaway. Wouldn't be the same without you, you know. I mean, technically you're family, right?" There is a small pause and I can hear Josh taking a deep breath before he continues to talk.

"Lex, if there's one person who can relate to your situation the most right now it's me. They were my sisters...and if Beth was still here she would want you to keep going and-" It was like a reflex that I ended the message. It has been nearly one year since the...'disappearence' of Hannah and Beth. It still hurts to say her name. To think about her. I walk over to the desk wich is scattered with papers of new designs for tattoos. Yes. I still went to California to open my shop and it's going pretty good. I already got a few regular customers who are mostly bikers or gang members, but there's also a fair share of beach boys who think a tattoo would look 'totally wicked, man'. Those turned out to be real pussys. The first one I had to ink wanted a shark on his chest and before I even got started he screamed bloody murder and called for his Mum. He had to take pain killers, can you fucking belive that!? Long story short: I got it done and he had to buy a pair of new boxers.

As I look through the designs my eyes flicker to a framed picture. I pick it up and look at it. It's the only picutre I have kept of her. This one shows Beth, Hannah and me in the tattoo shop I worked in before moving here. That was the first time I met Beth. The only one I knew out of the buch back then was Josh, since we were both College drop-outs of the same class and very good friends. I admit, he is a little weird at times, but it's nothing I can't handle. He is the reason Beth and me started dating...kinda. Josh knew that I worked as a tattoo artist trainee and sent Hannah to me, who wanted a tattoo for her 18th birthday, so he recommended me and payed for it as her present. It was a black butterfly on her right arm she chose. The picture was taken afterwards, all of us smiling at the camera, which Josh had in his hands. That was the year Beth and I started dating. I still think Josh had a feeling that his sister was into girls and he was planning the whole thing, but if so I'm glad he did.

I sigh and put the picture down as I feel sadness flowing through me. That's in the past. She won't come back, I know that for sure. After that day a year ago I spent so much time shutting everyone out. They all tried to help me somehow, but they couldn't, hell, Mike and Emily even apologized as if it was their fault Beth was gone! I admit, I tried so hard to blame this on someone...anyone! But I couldn't. Even though Ash, Mike, Em, Matt and Jess were in on this stupid prank that got everything going in the first place it's not their fault that it went so horribly wrong. And it's not mine...at least that's what Sam has been trying to tell me for a year. Sam is one of the few people I didn't shut out comepletly. She was always there for me, but not out of pity. She has been there for me because we are friends. That's what I like about her. She is not like the others who have that annoying look of sympathy on their face everytime they see me or Josh. Sam is understanding.

With her help I managed to move to Cali, stay in contact with the others, open my shop and even meet some new people. The last one didn't go so well so far, but it's progressing. The ringing of my cell phone makes me jump slightly. Picking it up and I look at the screen, expecting it to be Josh again. He keeps insisting that I come with them to the lodge, but I feel really weird going back there and can't seem to make up my mind wether to go or not. To my suprise the phone screen tells me it's Sam who calls me.

"Hey, Sam. What's up?" I answer it.

"Hey, Lex. Listen, I'm at the airport, just landed and...I know this is a little rushed and all, but there is not a single cab driver who wants to drive the snowy path up the mountain, there are no busses and now I don't have anyone who can get me to the lodge..." Oh, no...is she gonna-

"Could you give me a ride?" Fuck...

"I mean, you're coming too, right? Right, Lex?" With a heavy sigh I rub the bridge of my nose before replying,

"Yeah...Yeah, no Problem, Sam."

"Oh thank god! You are a life safer, Lexine. When are you going to come over?" Oh shit...If she finds out that I was planning to stay in Cali she's gonna be pissed.

"Uhm...I-I'll be there in about-" I pause and take a quick look at the clock on the desk. Let's see: 30 minutes to pack my shit and 1 hour to the Airport.

"- one and a half hour, okay?"

"Sure, that's great! I'll just wait at the Café outside until you're here. Thanks again, Lex. See you later."

"Yup. Later" And with that the call ends. Well...Looks like I'm going to Blackwood Pines after all. Whoop-de-fucking-doo. But who knows, maybe it won't be so bad. Right?

 

 

 

Sam is now sitting in the passanger seat next to me as I drive us up the snowy mountain side towards Balckwood Pines. Since it was now about 9 p.m. it got pretty dark outside, the snow didn't make it any better. Sam has been listening to the radio on her phone since my car's has died about 15 minutes ago. It's quite inside the car and Sam's headphones are on full volume, so I can hear every single word the reporters say through them. I can see Sam's face turning slightly sad and take out one of her headphone buds,

"You know you don't have to listen to this, right."

"Yeah. I know..." She still seems pretty upset about the radio broadcast so I try to change the subject,

"Thanks." I say out of the blue.

"For what?" Sam asks confused.

"You know for what, Sam. For being there and taking care of me when I needed it most."

"It's what friends do. Take care of each other."

"Well...still...you didn't have to stick around and deal with my shitty attitude." I tell her honestly. It's true, I've been very pissed off and depressed, but with Sam's help I overcame that and started being me again.

"I admit it was kinda hard, but I managed." Sam jokes.

"So sarcastic. You spent way too much time with me."

"What can I say. You're fun to be around."

"That's bullshit and you know it. I've been nothing but bitchy and moody since the moving."

"Okay. You are. But you have been under a lot of stress 'cause of that. It's only normal."

"Seriously now, Sam. Thank you for helping me with everything. With my moving, the shop...and my depression. You've been there for me without pushing me or anything and you-"

Before I can continue with my sappy thanks Sam cuts me off.

"Hey." Her hand takes hold of mine, as it lays on my lap and I look at her.

"I'll always be there for you." She says, our eyes meeting for a few seconds. With a small smile I turn my attention back to the road and notice that we're only a minute away from Blackwood Pines. Path to the Cable Car Station - 09:02 p.m.

"Here we are." I say as Sam and I stand infront of the wooden gate with a huge sign above it that reads 'Blackwood Pines'. The car is parked a few meters away from it.

"Yup. Back to the Black." Sam tries to joke which only makes me laugh.

"Wow...That was a bad one Sam, you really need to work on that."

"Oh shut up!" She walks forward and opens the gate, me following behind her. As we make our way down the path I notice Sam being a little fidgety.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She suddenly calls out into the woods.

"It's just us, Sam. Don't worry." I assure her and we start walking again. After a short while we end up at a metal gate with a note on it. Sam rips it off and we read it, me leaning over her shoulder.

 

_The gate's busted._

_Climb over! _

_~ Chris_

 

"That's just-"

"We're off to a good start." I think out loud with and look around for another way over. My eyes then spot a wall with lots of mismatched stoes.

"This wall looks climbable enough." I tell Sam and point towards it.

"Climbable? That's cute." she say in a baby like voice.

"Oh shut up!" I give her a friendly shove and walk over to the wall.

"Ladies whith horrible puns first." I tell Sam

"You're never letting me forget this, right?" she asks, refering to the awful joke she made back at the entrance.

"Not. A. Chance."

"Oh boy. Okay. Here we go." Sam takes hold of a stone and climbs up. Just as she is about to pull herself up she slips. I manage to grab her by her waist,

"Whoa! Careful there!"

"Thanks."

"Here. I'll give you a boost." I fold my hands together so she can put her foot on them and give her a boost. After Sam is on the other side it's my turn. It only takes me about five seconds and I'm on the other side looking at her with a raised eyebrow and an all-saying smirk.

"Wipe that smug look off your face, not everyone is used to climb fences and walls like you, you rebel."

"Are you implying something, Green Peace?" I mock her.

"Nope. Nothing at all, Juvie." Sam retaliates.

"You're getting good, I'll give you that." I tell her as we move forward.

"Don't move!" Sam whispers all of sudden, which nearly gives me a heart attack.

"Shit, what is it?" Sam crouches and I can see a squirrel making it's way out of the bushes.

"Awww..."

"Fucking really?" I aks her annoyed.

"Shh!" Sam orders me to be quiet as she pulls out a few nuts from her bag, which she had in there for god knows what reason.

"Hey little fella! You hungry?" I didn't really think the squirrel would be dumb enough to take nuts out of a strangers Hand, but to my suprise it does! It grabs one from Sam's Hand and nibbles on it before taking off into the bushes again. That was the cutest Thing I have ever seen...I'm bot gonna admit it out loud though, I've got a reputaion to keep.

"Was that on your bucket list? Feeding a squirrel?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it was." She sounds a little offended...shit...

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything, it's just..."

"Yeah?"

"It was pretty cute, okay." God damn it! Why did I say that!?

"Awww...The tough tattoo artist from Cali is warming up to nature."

"Woah there, slow down! I'm not going all hippy now just 'cause I thought a squirrel looks cute."

"You keep telling yourself that, but one day you'll start to appreciate the beauty of nature."

"Let's hope that day is far away from now.", I whisper without Sam noticing it.

And just like that we have arrived at the Cable Car Station, where a lone backpack is laying on the bench and a vibrating phone is looking out of it.

 

 

 

_The only person you are destined to become is the person you decide to be. ~ Ralph Waldo Emerson_


	4. 1. Memento Mori - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just ignore the wrongly placed Quotation marks for now. They'll be properly fixed in the following chapters.

****Lexine****

 

 

Sam reachs out, grabs the phone and unlocks it.

''Woah-ho. Never took you for a snooper, Sammy.“

''It's not snooping, it's...friendly intervention.“ I let out a samll laugh and turn around which nearly made me scream, because I come face to face with Chris, who quickly puts a finger to his lips telling me to be quiet. With a grin I watch how Chris sneaks behind Sam and scares her,

„Hey nosey.“ Sam lets out a small scream at Chris sudden appearance and turns towards him, his phone still clutched in her hands. All this time I have a shit eating grin on my face, since Sam looks like a deer caught in headlights.

„Chris! You scared me.“

„I'm sorry, are you my secretary?“ Chris asks a little pissed off.

„It was buzzing...“ Sam tries to reason with him. Which makes me chuckle and earns me a playful glare from her.

„Cool. Well, thanks for letting me know. I can take it from here.“ I've never heard Chris speak with such a serious voice. Must have been a message from Ashley, if it beats him up that much. As if it isn't obvious that the two are crushing on each other, but neither have the guts to say it out loud.

„Hey Lex!“ Chris turns his attention towards me now.

„It's good to see you back in the world of the living.“ He jokes and gives me a small hug, which I return.

„Yeah. Thanks to Sam, I escaped from the depths.“ I joke back, but it sounds more serious than it should. Chris must have noticed it too, because we stand there in awkward silence. But of course Chris wouldn't be Chris if he didn't broke it,

„Oh! So...I found something kinda amazing.“

„What?“ Sam asks as he swings his backpack over his shoulder.

„I'm not gonna tell you, you gotta see for yourself. Come on. It's this way.“

„Where?“ Sam demands.

„Right around here.“ Chris says as we round the first corner.

„Gonna blow your minds.“

„It better.“ I tell him. Chris goes ahead, followed by me and then Sam, but I can hear her stop behind me and turn arond to see why.

„Oh man...look at this.“ she says freaked out. Since Chris has already disappeared behind the next corner it's only me and Sam. I walk towards her and see her looking at a wanted poster of some guy named Victor Milgram.

„Damn...Think he's still roaming around here?“

„Well...I hope not. Being murdered by a maniac is not on my bucket list.“ Sam jokes.

„Hey! What are you two slow pokes doing? Get over here!“ Chris calls out and we walk behind the station, where we can see him standing in front of a shooting range.

„Ta Dah.“ he sings and makes jazz hands.

„Pretty rad, right?“

„Yeeeeeeaaaaah...“ Sam tries to sound excited, but fails miserably.

„Oh, come on Sam, look at this!“ I say as I take the rifle which is placed there for some odd reason.

„Oh, I'm looking at it. Still don't see what's so cool about a shooting range. Why is this even here?“

„What do you mean?“ I ask absently as I fiddle around with the rifle in my hands.

„What the hell is a shooting range doing at the base of a ski lodge?“ Chris takes over the conversation,

„Uh...Dude. Have you ever met Josh's dad?“

„Yeah...“ Sam answers, still not getting the point.

„He thinks he's like Grizzly Adams or something.“

„And what about you?“ I ask him and put a hand on his shoulder. Chris turns around and looks at me confused.

„Huh?“

„Show us what you got, Grizzly.“ I say and shove the rifle in his hands. He studies it for a few seconds before taking aim.

„Alright, here goes.“ To my and Sam's suprise he manages to take four perfect shots.

„Wow! Nice shootin' Tex.“ Sam complements him.

„Oh yeah. I'm bad. I'm badass.“ Chris says and performs some awkward dance moves.

„Not so fast, cowboy. That was just beginners luck.“ I say.

„Nah. I don't think so, girl.“ Chris replies and shoots a bottle which is standing on a barrel furthest away.

„Okay, you've got to be shitting us, Chris. Did you practice before we came here?“ I ask him.

„No....maybe.“ He grins wickedly. As Chris takes aim once more I can see a squirrel sitting on one of the barrels eating a nut. Not good. If he shoots it down, Sam's gonna be so angry with him and I get to hear it all the way up to the lodge. But luckily he decides to shoot one of the bags hanging from a tree and the squirrel hurries away.

„Nice shot.“ Sam praises him again.

„Hey Lex, your ass just got saaaacked.“ Chris says extremely proud of himself, which earns him a friendly punch on the shoulder from me. He fakes a hurt look and rubs it.

„Hey sharp shooters. Our ride's coming.“ Sam tells us and we go back to the stations entrance.

_**> In the Cable Car<** _

 

All the way up the mountain Chris was telling Sam and I how he and Josh met and that it had something to do with the butterfly effect, that he wouldn't even be sitting here with us if it wasn't for one girl hitting puberty way too early. I wasn't really listening, too busy looking out the window and thinking about the last time I've been here...

As the Cable Car stops with a sudden jolt I stand up and try to open the door, which does not work.

 

„Oh, come on. What the hell?!“

 

„What is it?“ Sam asks.

 

„It's not opening.“ I reply.

 

„For real!?“ Chris exclaims.

 

„No. Not for real, Chris. I'm just pretending to be stuck.“ I tell him in a sarcastic voice. After about five minutes I can see Jessica make her way over towards the Cable Car and Chris bangs his hand against the glass to get her attention.

 

„AH! What the-“ she jumps.

 

„JESS! HEY!“ Sam yells through the window.

 

„JESS! OVER HERE!“ Jessica walks over to the door with a confused look on her face.

 

„Are you guys having a really weird stroke?“ She ask us, since we have been jumping around like idiots trying to get her attention.

 

„We're stuck in this stupid thing.“ I explain.

 

„Can you please let us out? Pretty please?“ Sam asks her. Thankfully Jess complies and presses the button which opens the door. Chris is the first one to get out of the Cable Car with a dramatic gesture.

 

„Oh. My. God. I thought we were goners. Another ten minutes in there and I would have chewed off my own leg.“

 

„Aw, sick, Chris.“ Sam says as she follows him out.

 

„Look I got a lot of meat on my bones. This is all muscle down here.“

 

„Yeah...Riiiiight...Uh-huh.“ While Sam and Chris bicker on I stand there and watch before saying,

 

„You know what. While you guys try to figure that out, I'll go ahead. Thanks again for letting us out, Jess.“ And with that I walk up the path to the lodge.

 

_**> Small Time Skip<** _

 

I'm nearly at the lodge and from afar I can make out a single person who I immediately realise is Josh.

 

„Hey, Josh!“, I say as I'm standing in front of him. He smiles and pulls me in a small hug which I accept.

 

„Hey, Lex. It's so good to see you. Glad you came after all.“ He tells me honestly. I offer him a smile of my own and we stand there in a comfortable silence as we wait for the others to arrive.

 


End file.
